


Mine

by ichikonohakko



Series: Zarc and his four dimensional dragons [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Other, Zarc is pissed, the reason why he said yuuya is his, what goes on in yuuri's mind on episode 133
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: There was only one time Zarc spoke through Yuuri instead of Yuuya.(because how dare this puny human claim that his most loved dragon is his?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sure that it's Zarc talking when Yuuri told Yuusho to shut up on episode 133 because man, no matter how attached Yuuri is to his counterparts, they're not his. But all counterpart is Zarc's, so.

Starve Venom, as a human, dueled exactly like how he was as a dragon.

He was skillful, utilizing his every card to bring out a ruthless combo. Zarc remembered just how much Starve Venom loved it when he won outside of Battle Phase, because, he quoted, to be able to win outside the allotted time for battle was a testament of one's genius. 

Zarc enjoyed his duel, though he was nothing sort of a human (or a God?) he once were, but his presence was  _thrumming_ all over the place because all his fragments were sorted in one place. He found it rather amusing that his dragons had been personified into humans that looked exactly like him when he was but a young child. And it sort of hurt him to see (and feel) Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion rejecting him so strongly, but Starve Venom's voice was insisting so hard that  _they didn't know better._

It was odd to have Starve Venom being his comforter, because the poisonous dragon had always been the voice of snark and brutal honesty that was never ever comforting. Comfort was a word Zarc would associate with Odd-Eyes, with his pearly laughter and stunning smiles, or Dark Rebellion with his looming presence and shyly silent growl that was meant to soothe. But Starve Venom's familiar deep voice was chanting words of comfort in Zarc's presence and he reveled in it.

**_Don't worry._ **

**_We'll be one soon._ **

**_They don't remember._ **

**_They didn't know better._ **

Zarc accepted it. Because that was the only possible explanation as to why Odd-Eyes (he could tell, the coloring of red and green are trademarked by Odd-Eyes, after all) fought so hard to stop them from merging. It hurt, but it amused him at the same time, so he leaned towards the amusement and decided to sit back and watch Starve Venom's duel.

(Yuuri, Zarc noticed as he sifted through his memories, are  _so_ much like Starve Venom. They were both very lonely, they were both an outcast, and they both found pleasure of company in the act of dueling. The only difference was Starve Venom eventually found a family whereas Yuuri stayed all by his lonesome)

Yuuri seemed to enjoy  the entertainment provided by the man Zarc had chosen to sire Odd-Eyes. Sakaki Yuushou had a smile on his face as he bring out tricks after tricks. He evaded Yuuri's traps, Yuuri's spells, and Yuuri's monster. It wasn't until Yuuri had enough that the smile seemed to be wiped off of his face.

Starve Venom appeared and Zarc felt his existence flickering in and out, urging all of his dragons to return and he could distantly feel the sheer rejection coming from Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion. But he could feel a wave of acceptance and relief coming from Clear Wing and it ebbed the pain of rejection away. 

Clear Wing's voice was deep, though it was light as air and it always sounded  _easy_. Clear Wing never actively try to comfort Zarc like Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion, but he was always there and he was always happy and sometimes Clear Wing was so much more comforting than any of his brothers. He was singing intangible melody that seemed to match the winds, chasing after a fragment of memory that even Zarc himself cannot recall. Starve Venom and Clear Wing roar in tandem, scaring all their enemy and wiping the smile off of Sakaki Yuushou's face.

Yuuri was cackling. His thoughts echoed within Zarc's headspace, laughing over and over again as he  _wins_   _yet again!_ Because Yuuri never lose. Because Yuuri couldn't wait to be whole again. Because Yuuri was going to make everyone remember.

Zarc reveled in Yuuri's glee, but then Sakaki Yuushou's words pierced through Yuuri's thoughts and it angered both Starve Venom and Zarc.

_"I want my son to carve this into his heart..."_

Clear, straightforward gaze, unbent, unafraid, and unyielding. The message was so clear in his eyes that he might as well scream the words for the whole world to hear.  _I won't let you demons take my son away from me!!!_ Zarc felt rage, pure and utter rage. Sakaki Yuushou was just a pawn in his great game, a piece he made solely for the sake of raising Odd-Eyes to be a duelist. Sakaki Yuushou was a mere whim he made because he wanted to spoil Odd-Eyes by giving him a privilege none of his other dragons had in a form of a parent, a guardian. And yet he  _dared_ to...

_"My Yuuya, my child will never-"_

"Shut up!" 

Zarc was overwhelmed by the overload of sensations he hadn't felt in far too long. He had been a mere darkness within his four fragments, but now he had a body and a voice and a physical form but it didn't deter him. Because this human needed to be taught a lesson. How dare he... how dare a small,  _puny,_ human claim that his most loved dragon is  _his_ _?!_

Odd-Eyes, Yuuya, whichever because they were one and the same, was  _his_. It was something he had promised with Odd-Eyes, who was unchanging and loyal to a fault as all dragons were. Odd-Eyes might not as obvious in his devotion as Clear Wing was, but he was Zarc's as much as he was Odd-Eyes'. They were one and the same, whether it was part of the same flight or the same body as the Supreme King Dragon Zarc. Odd-Eyes was... Odd-Eyes was...!

"I don't care who you are! He's _mine_! I won't let anyone else have him!" Zarc screamed with Yuuri's voice, and it sounded so desperate and he probably was. Zarc and Yuuri thrummed as one existence as they long to become whole once more. Zarc could see flashes of memories, of how Yuuri was all alone as a child, of how he felt happy when he come to a realization that he was Starve Venom, that he had a flight, that he had a  _family_...

_**Clear Wing, Odd-Eyes, and Dark Rebellion are my family, my flight, my brothers, my friends, companions, comrade, mine, mine, minemineminemine** _

_Yuugo, Yuuya, and Yuuto are mine, mine, mine, minemineminemine_

Zarc resonated with Yuuri and Starve Venom's desire and he ordered Starve Venom to attack the puny human he had made out of whim of spoiling Odd-Eyes. No more, no more, no one had a claim to his most-loved dragon...

So when the pawn had turned into a card and Odd-Eyes stared at him with much hatred, Zarc reveled in _Yuuri's_  words once more.

_I can't wait to be one with you!_

_We shall become one!_

_Hurry, everyone is waiting!_

And Zarc waited.

 

 


End file.
